


St. Valentine's Clover

by Blue_Rigel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Rigel/pseuds/Blue_Rigel
Summary: A Kuroo le gustan los detalles. Le gusta entregarlos, pero también recibirlos. Y aunque no es necesaria una fecha especial para ello, tanto los recientes como los antiguos detalles intercambiados entre él y Kenma terminan entregándole real valor a un frío catorce de febrero.One shot escrito para el concurso de San Valentín del #FCKenma del grupo ღ Haikyuu Yaoi ღ.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	St. Valentine's Clover

A Kuroo Tetsurō le gustaban los detalles. Nunca había sido especialmente romántico, tal vez por la falta de experiencia en el ámbito sentimental. Después de todo, había descubierto sus sentimientos por su amigo de infancia en tercero de secundaria y no había tenido novias (ni novios) antes de eso, no con su tiempo ocupado casi por completo con los estudios y el club de vóleibol. Los detalles eran muchas veces sí algo románticos, pero también más discretos, privados, no tan exuberantes. Tenían un significado profundo.

Lo bueno de salir con otro chico era que no debía ser tan romántico. Él no quería serlo y Kenma no esperaba que lo fuera, seguramente tampoco quería. Pero se conocían tan bien que sabían sus gustos y eso les permitía ser todo lo detallistas que quisieran. Kuroo lo era de modo más recurrente, con cosas triviales, como comprando algo que le recordara a Kenma, preparándole el desayuno cuando pasaban algún fin de semana juntos en casa del otro o en su pequeño departamento universitario, y hasta dejando notas escondidas entre sus cuadernos cuando se juntaban a estudiar, con él queriendo ayudarle y al mismo tiempo queriendo supervisar el ritmo de sus estudios de cara a los exámenes de admisión universitarios.

Kenma, muy a su modo, tenía detalles para él con menos recurrencia, pero igualmente importantes. Le había regalado un amuleto poco más de un año atrás, en la visita al templo de año nuevo, y había escrito una tablilla pidiendo por él, para que le fuera bien en los exámenes de ingreso luego de las nacionales. Le había regalado también un libro de medicina, a mitad de año, luego de escucharle quejarse demasiado sobre los pocos ejemplares que tenía la biblioteca de su universidad y lo complicado que era poder pedirlo con tantos estudiantes que también lo necesitaban. Para su cumpleaños, luego de que en el suyo él le regalara una sudadera roja con la trifuerza de The Legend of Zelda estampada en negro en el pecho y en la espalda, Kenma le había regalado una igual pero de color negro con estampado en rojo. Y aunque había obtenido risas y burlas de sus compañeros el primer día que la había usado, él la llevaba con orgullo al menos una vez a la semana.

Sin embargo, esos detalles no habían comenzado con el inicio de su relación dos años atrás. Kuroo tenía algunos dibujos que Kenma le había regalado en primaria, una hoja grande con los kanjis de su nombre y apellido escritos con tinta que este había hecho como tarea de caligrafía, y una bufanda que se iba adelgazando hacia uno de sus extremos por la notoria pérdida de puntos en su proceso de elaboración y que Kenma había tejido por obligación en primero de secundaria. Él también le había regalado varias cosas, como videojuegos, carcazas y estuches para las consolas, algunos llaveros de sus personajes favoritos, un peluche enorme, que a veces servía de almohada, de un pokémon que Kenma aseguraba se parecía a él, y un collar con un colgante de madera que él había tallado con su nombre en clase de manualidades en primaria. Y eso sólo era lo que recordaba.

Por lo mismo, incluso siendo San Valentín, ninguno había tratado de regalarle chocolates o algo al otro. No eran chicas, había argumentado Kenma con la nariz arrugada el año anterior, y esa vez se habían limitado a pasar la tarde juntos comiendo chucherías compradas a precios rebajados en los remates de final del día, mientras veían partidos grabados o alguna película.

Pero ese año Kuroo había querido hacer algo un poco distinto. Nada demasiado romántico ni costoso, y Kenma había accedido. Porque incluso si era su segundo San Valentín juntos, sería el último que pasarían viviendo separados. Kenma había pasado los exámenes de admisión con buen puntaje y había podido entrar a su misma universidad, así que vivirían juntos a partir de la primavera. Y aunque no significara una diferencia demasiado grande cuando desde los seis y siete años se la habían pasado metidos en la casa del otro, él, por su lado detallista y enamorado, sentía que debía hacer algo especial, por más mínimo que fuera.

Así que luego de clases ambos habían quedado en la estación de Akihabara. Kenma quería comprar ya el videojuego que él le había prometido como premio por aplicarse estudiando e ingresar a su primera opción de la lista de postulaciones a la universidad, así que irían por él y luego tendrían algo así como una cita, bastante discreta, para beber chocolate caliente y comer todas las donas y pasteles que pudieran del nuevo catálogo de San Valentín de una tienda que a ambos les gustaba. Era invierno y ya había oscurecido, así que la bebida caliente y la comida calórica eran definitivamente el mejor panorama cuando ambos disfrutaban de las cosas dulces.

Kenma ya estaba en la salida de la estación cuando él llegó, y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que era medio cubierta por la gruesa bufanda roja que le envolvía el cuello y parte de los hombros. Iba con el uniforme de la escuela, pero apenas se notaba por culpa del gran abrigo negro. Con lo friolento que era seguro traía camiseta térmica bajo la camisa del uniforme y dos suéter sobre esta. Kuroo se permitió resoplar con diversión ante la figura redondeada y mullida de su novio, y tuvo que contener las ganas de estrujarlo en un abrazo. Él también iba abrigado, pero con un suéter de cuello alto de color gris claro y una cazadora negra de cuero, además de los vaqueros oscuros y las botas altas de cordones.

—Lamento la demora, como ha nevado un poco el tren se detuvo unos minutos por problemas en las vías —se excusó como saludo.

Kenma se encogió de hombros.

—No importa, la tienda de videojuegos aún estará abierta por otra hora, y yo también llegué tarde porque dejé pasar un tren con los vagones demasiado repletos.

Era fácil creerlo cuando la estación estaba igual de repleta, sobre todo de parejas de la mano o del brazo que caminaban muy cerca del otro, mandándose sonrisitas algo bobas. Él había llegado a sonreír un poco de ese modo cuando ellos habían comenzado a salir, pero siempre había preferido guardar esas expresiones para momentos privados, donde era un poquito menos difícil que Kenma se dejara llevar y también mostrara una expresión agradable como respuesta.

Kuroo no dijo nada más, no era necesario, y con la costumbre de años de convivencia ambos comenzaron a caminar casi en el mismo instante, con él asegurándose de ir siempre del lado de la calle para mantener así a Kenma lejos de los autos. Hace mucho tiempo él había descubierto, luego de un susto que estuvo a punto de causarle un paro cardíaco por un camión que pasó casi pegado a la cuneta y golpeó a Kenma en un hombro con uno de sus espejos, que lo mejor era caminar así, porque este se distraía tanto al concentrarse en sus consolas o el celular para evadir la ansiedad de las multitudes que muchas veces no notaba si se inclinaba peligrosamente más de lo normal hacia la calle. Y claro, tomarle la mano hubiese sido otra solución para controlar su dirección al caminar, pero a Kenma no le agradaba demasiado ser afectuoso en público, incluso con esas cosas mínimas, y la mayoría de las veces usaba las dos manos para jugar.

Afuera, ya sin la protección de las paredes de la estación, Kuroo se estremeció un poco por culpa de la ligera brisa helada. Los edificios debían estar conteniendo la mayoría de esta, pero ese invierno estaba siendo demasiado crudo incluso en una ciudad como Tokio, y la nieve y el viento casi se habían vuelto un problema más con el que lidiar durante los últimos meses. Había menos personas en la calle por lo mismo; los que se atrevían a desafiar el frío iban tan o más abrigados que Kenma, o si andaban en pareja caminaban muy abrazados, intentando así aplacar el frío.

Pero agradeció que la tienda de videojuegos estuviera sólo a un par de calles, porque a pesar de que estaba algo atiborrada de gente, la mayoría aprovechando la calefacción más que estando realmente dispuestos a comprar algo, no tardaron mucho en llegar y que les atendieran. La reserva estaba hecha y pagada, así que sólo mostraron el cupón con el código en el celular suyo y les entregaron la bolsa, un tanto abultada, con la caja del videojuego adentro. Y a pesar de que al ver el cupón otra vez Kuroo también había recordado el precio y las varias horas extras que había tenido que hacer en su trabajo de medio tiempo para conseguir el dinero, Kenma le dedicó una sonrisita tan llena de agradecimiento y cariño al tener ya la edición coleccionista del videojuego en su poder que él sólo pudo sentirse orgulloso del logro y también notar algo cálido burbujeando en su pecho.

—Gracias... —murmuró Kenma, con un tono apenas audible por el zumbido provocado por las voces de las personas que llenaban el lugar.

Pero él le escuchó y se sintió aún mejor. Luego de batallar con la multitud, que parecía haber aumentado, ambos salieron de la tienda, y aunque el frío le hizo arder las mejillas por el cambio de temperatura, se recordó que la tienda de donas quedaba cerca también y comenzaron a caminar bastante pegados, hombro con hombro, intentando mantener el calor y un paso igual para los dos mientras recorrían las cuatro calles de distancia.

La tienda también estaba bastante llena. Tuvieron que esperar un rato a que una mesa se desocupara, pero al menos esperaron adentro, en un pequeño recibidor calefaccionado. El aroma a dulce y café llenaba todo el ambiente de un modo suave, agradable para él, y cuando se sentaron lo hicieron en un rincón discreto. Kenma parecía más cómodo ahí, de espaldas a la multitud, ayudándole así a que las personas no estuvieran en su reducido campo de visión. Este guardó la bolsa del videojuego y su bufanda en su mochila y luego la dejó en el suelo, junto a su silla, donde no pudiera molestar.

—Parece que hay un pack especial de donas con relleno por la fecha, y viene con dos café a elección. ¿Te parece pedirlo? —cuestionó él, mirando atentamente la carta que tenía entre las manos.

Kenma también estaba mirando otra copia y pasaba algunas páginas luego de recorrerlas rápidamente con los ojos.

—Uhm...me gustan con relleno, por mí bien. Pero también quiero añadir otras, las de relleno de manzana, porque ese pack no trae —murmuró Kenma.

Kuroo no tenía problemas con gastar un poco más en otras donas, pero el pack ya traía ocho enormes y sobrarían si añadían otras más. Entonces se acercó una camarera, una chica joven que no debía pasar los veinte años, completamente roja. Le ofreció tomar su pedido con un hilo de voz y evitando mirarle, y Kuroo supo que no sería difícil convencerla. Cuando mencionó la posibilidad de cambiar las dos donas de nuez del pack, porque sabía que a ninguno de los dos les gustaban demasiado, y añadió que el motivo era una supuesta alergia suya a las nueces, la chica dudó durante dos segundos pero luego cayó ante su expresión apenada. Él le sonrió y le agradeció, especificó que esas dos donas fueran reemplazadas por las de manzana que Kenma quería y luego de añadir que los cafés eran un latte caramel y un mocca, la chica se marchó aún más roja y mandándole miraditas de reojo.

—En serio... eres terrible —se quejó Kenma, exhalando con una expresión de resignación.

Él cambió la sonrisa falsa por una real, llena de cariño y diversión, y le miró mientras con uno de sus pies tocó los de Kenma, jugueteando con ellos debajo de la mesa.

—Vamos, eso no fue nada... y conseguí tus donas —recalcó.

Kenma contuvo una pequeña sonrisa, él lo notó porque sus comisuras temblaron, y le devolvió el juego con un golpecito con el pie.

—Es cierto. Gracias.

Kuroo se dio por pagado con ello y luego ambos comenzaron a hablar sobre diversos temas. Kenma se había sacado el celular del bolsillo y jugaba alguno de los tantos jueguitos que tenía instalados, pero él sabía que le prestaba atención y que sólo lo hacía para mantener las manos ocupadas, por la ansiedad. Este le contó cómo iban las cosas con el equipo, quienes no habían conseguido clasificar ese año a las nacionales al perder en la final de las preliminares contra Itachiyama, y también le mencionó que él junto a Yamamoto, vicecapitán y capitán respectivamente, habían decidido que Shibayama sería el nuevo capitán. También le dijo que aún no decidían quién sería mejor como vicecapitán, si Inuoka o Tamahiko, y él le dio como opinión que el nuevo setter titular había parecido tener bastante dominio sobre los de primero, así que se inclinaba hacia aquella opción.

A mitad de la conversación su pedido llegó y mientras hablaban ahora sobre la universidad, con Kuroo contándole a Kenma cosas del campus y las que tendría que hacer los primeros días, poco a poco fueron haciendo desaparecer las donas y el café de sus tazas. Todo sabía delicioso, el café amargo contrastaba con el dulzor casi empalagoso de las donas, y cuando se las terminaron Kuroo decidió pedir media docena de donas de manzana para llevar de todos modos, porque seguirían estando frescas para el día siguiente y Kenma había comentado que estaban especialmente buenas.

Cuando su pedido estuvo listo, Kuroo fue a pagar la cuenta y Kenma le alcanzó después mientras se acomodaba la mochila en la espalda. Él recibió la bolsa con la caja de donas y salieron juntos de allí, y en seguida pudo sentir cómo su cuerpo se resentía nada más cruzar la puerta y salir de aquella burbuja cálida que creaba la calefacción de la tienda. Esta vez quien se estremeció fue Kenma y Kuroo le sintió pegarse a su costado mientras caminaban, seguramente buscando aliviar un poco aquel frío que les pinchaba la piel como agujas dolorosas que llegaban al hueso.

Para tranquilidad de ambos, la estación estaba sólo un poco más adelante y esta, al igual que los vagones de los trenes, tenían una agradable calefacción algo menos calurosa que la de las tiendas, pero que igualmente alejaba el frío. Mientras esperaban en la fila para subir al siguiente tren, Kenma se estremeció un par de veces más y luego de unos minutos resopló con exasperación. Kuroo le vio quitarse la mochila y entendió en seguida que buscaba su bufanda, la que no se había vuelto a poner al salir de la tienda, y se puso a mirar los horarios de los trenes en las pantallas, confirmando que sólo faltaban un par de minutos para que el de ellos arribara.

—Maldición, no puede ser...

La voz de Kenma atrajo su atención, no sólo por la grosería que había soltado, sino por la angustia en su tono. Este se acuclilló en el suelo, apoyando la mochila ahí, y rebuscó en su interior con movimiento torpes y ansiosos. Él consiguió ver parte del interior de la mochila y le sorprendió que tuviera un estuche rosa de felpa muy abultado que parecía ser de maquillaje.

—¿Kenma... ? —le llamó, un poco confundido.

Este al fin alzó la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada afligida.

—No es mi mochila... no están mis cosas. Es igual por fuera, pero no es la mía. Debió confundirse con la de alguien más en la tienda. Debo volver... tengo que recuperarla.

Kuroo frunció el ceño; claro, debía recuperarla, no tanto por la bufanda, sino porque su mochila llevaba el videojuego que habían comprado ese mismo día. Y su ceño se frunció más al caer en que la mochila también tendría dentro la 3DS, la batería portátil y la billetera de Kenma, con todos sus documentos.

—Sí... sí, vamos —asintió él.

Kenma cerró aquella mochila que no era suya y se la puso en la espalda nuevamente para incorporarse y comenzar a caminar juntos. Aunque no caminaba realmente, más parecía estar trotando, dando las zancadas más largas que sus piernas le permitían. Él le siguió de cerca, tan preocupado como su novio. Ni siquiera le importó cuando el frío volvió a escocer su piel al salir de la estación, y los dos deshicieron el camino que pocos minutos atrás habían recorrido para llegar a esta.

No eran la consola y el videojuego. Claro que resultaba una pérdida de dinero considerable, y era frustrante cuando parte de ello lo había comprado él como un regalo, pero eso no era lo más importante. Las partidas guardadas, los cartuchos de videojuego que Kenma siempre llevaba en los espacios que la estuchera de la consola disponía para ello, siendo sus favoritos y ya estando completados. Las horas invertidas jugándolos, los artículos de eventos exclusivos que había obtenido al jugarlos justo después del lanzamiento y que en muchos casos no había modo de recuperar.

Kenma estaba completamente tenso y él podía ver la angustia y ansiedad reflejadas en una mueca en su rostro, pero a pesar de todo ello, y de que ya estaba completamente oscuro y eso volvía el frío más intenso, siguió avanzando a ese paso apresurado. Cuando llegaron a la tienda esta se veía incluso más llena, con un montón de gente esperando en el recibidor y en un grupo fuera de las puertas, pero Kuroo vio, estupefacto, cómo Kenma se metía entre la multitud sin importarle que le dirigieran miradas malhumoradas por chocar con ellos o porque se colara. Kuroo le siguió, pidiendo disculpas a las personas en nombre del menor, y cuando consiguió llegar al interior de la tienda, tardando más porque él no era tan pequeño como Kenma para colarse con facilidad, lo vio balbuceándole palabras a la misma mesera a la que él le había medio coqueteado antes.

—Uh, pero... en este momento es complicado, todo está muy lleno —respondía la chica cuando él logró llegar junto a ellos.

—Tiene que estar aquí —insistió Kenma, mirando hacia la mesa del rincón que ellos habían usado, pero que ahora estaba siendo usada por una pareja mayor.

La chica lucía nerviosa, y Kuroo notó que parecía tener la intención de excusarse y desentenderse del tema, así que se decidió a interceder con una expresión de preocupación que esta vez era completamente sincera.

—Lamento molestarte de nuevo, y más con algo así —inició él, y la chica preció enrojecer un poco al reparar en su presencia—, pero estuvimos aquí un rato atrás y hubo una confusión de mochilas. Al parecer mi amigo tomó una que no es suya, porque es idéntica por fuera, y quiere devolverla y disculparse con su dueño. Tal vez este siga aquí y tenga la mochila de mi amigo —explicó, intentando que su tono sonara amable incluso si sentía la mirada intensa de Kenma clavada en él, transmitiéndole que no quería todas esas cortesías y que sólo quería meterse entre las mesas y dar vuelta todo hasta encontrar su mochila. Kuroo tuvo que tomar discretamente una de sus manos con su mano libre y darle un apretón, pidiendo que se calmara—. Por favor, ¿podrías mirar? Es realmente importante, la mochila de mi amigo tenía cosas valiosas y unos papeles de ingreso a la universidad que no puede permitirse perder, además seguro la otra persona también quiere recuperar su mochila. Estábamos en ese rincón de allí. Por favor.

La chica siguió dudando, incluso si estaba más roja que antes, y él tuvo que apretar más la mano de Kenma cuando este, pudo ver de reojo, puso una expresión exasperada y llena de enfado. Pero la mesera asintió, aún vacilante, y le dirigió una mirada algo intensa. Tal vez un poco anhelante.

—Sí... está bien, iré a mirar —accedió—. Esperen aquí, por favor.

Casi en seguida ella se fue, perdiéndose entre las mesas, y Kuroo suspiró antes de dirigirle a Kenma una mirada comprensiva, pero también un poco irritada.

—Sólo espera un poco, ¿sí? Y ella no tiene la culpa, Kenma...no la mires como si quisieras gritarle o si ella fuera la responsable —pidió.

Pero Kenma ni siquiera se inmutó; seguía a la chica con la mirada, como si perderla fuera equivalente a perder para siempre su mochila. Kuroo reemplazó el apretón de manos por suaves caricias con su pulgar en el dorso de la mano ajena, pero cuando luego de un minuto la chica volvió, lo hizo con una expresión de disculpa que le hizo comprender que no le había ido bien.

—De verdad lo siento, pero los clientes de esa mesa, una pareja, se fueron poco después que ustedes y un compañero me confirmó que llevaban una mochila así, blanca también —explicó ella.

Kuroo vio que Kenma iba a hablar y por su expresión supo que no diría nada agradable, así que intercedió de nuevo.

—Entiendo, lamento las molestias. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo —añadió, halando la mano de Kenma.

Le costó un poco, pero halándole una vez más consiguió que comenzara a caminar hacia la salida, dando pasos pesados y lentos mientras su rostro seguía contraído en una mueca. Al salir de la tienda él exhaló y miró de frente a Kenma, inclinándose un poco para que este también le mirara a los ojos.

—No podemos hacer nada más, sólo queda ir a una estación de policía cercana a hacer el reporte de pérdida y a entregar la mochila que tomaste equivocada. Pero tranquilo, la tuya tenía tus documentos, esperemos que la otra persona quiera recuperar la suya y por lo mismo devuelva la tuya al ir a hacer el reporte también —intentó calmarle.

Y aunque aquello pareció atenuar el enfado en la expresión de Kenma, esta se transformó en una mueca de pura angustia que a Kuroo se le hizo más dolorosa de ver, porque se reflejaba en sus ojos. Sin embargo, Kenma asintió y no soltó su mano cuando comenzó a caminar en una dirección que él no conocía, pero lo hizo con el celular en la otra mano y el GoogleMaps abierto, así que él confió en que estaba siguiendo una ruta a la estación de policía más cercana. No tuvieron que caminar demasiadas calles, pero cuando la encontraron, siendo una estación bastante pequeña y discreta, él podía sentir sus mejillas tensas y congeladas, y los dedos de la mano que sujetaba las asas de la bolsa con la caja de donas estaban un poco rígidos y adoloridos, amenazando con hincharse al estar tanto tiempo expuestos al frío.

—Lo siento mucho...

La disculpa le tomó por sorpresa y volteó un poco el rostro para poder mirar a Kenma. Ya no había enfado en su expresión, y si bien su rostro seguía reflejando angustia, había una tristeza mucho más evidente en su mirada.

—¿Por qué? No es tu culpa confundirte de mochila, ha sido una coincidencia y un accidente, nada más —le tranquilizó él, acariciando una vez más el dorso de sus manos tomadas con el pulgar, e incluso entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

Pero no pareció ser consuelo suficiente y Kenma se inclinó hacia él, seguro aprovechando que no había casi nadie en la calle y mucho menos prestándoles atención, y escondió el rostro contra su hombro. Kuroo conocía ese gesto, sabía que estaba buscando un refugio, un lugar reducido donde calmarse. Desde que se habían vuelto novios él había notado cómo ese refugio había dejado de ser su habitación, o la de él en la casa de su madre o en el departamento, a las que ingresaba como si fuera el dueño, y poco a poco comenzaban a serlo su hombro, la curva entre este y su cuello, o sus dedos entrelazados. Él se inclinó un poco y besó su frente, justo en el nacimiento de su cabello, aquellas raíces negras tan largas al igual que el resto teñido de rubio. Kenma no se había cortado el cabello desde el año anterior, pero sí lo había teñido una vez más, casi un año atrás.

—Pero...arruiné el día. Y perdí cosas importantes. Realmente lo siento —insistió Kenma, aunque su voz, ahogada contra su hombro, no sonó tan angustiada como antes.

Él besó una vez más su frente y luego se apartó un poco de Kenma para poder mirarle a los ojos. Lucían tristones y cansados, pero seguían tan brillantes y hermosos como siempre, como desde los seis años, cuando él se había quedado prendado de su color y de las pupilas delgadas y alargadas que parecían escrutar hasta su alma.

—No arruinaste nada. Como dije, fue un accidente, no fue tu culpa —insistió él, y luego permitió que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa—. Y, además, ¿quién más se puede jactar de pasar un San Valentín en una estación de policía? Es emocionante, una de esas historias que cuentas cuando eres viejo y estás tan arrugado como un higo seco.

Kenma pareció desconcertado por un momento, pero luego soltó un resoplido de risa que en esas circunstancias podía considerarse una carcajada en otra persona, y Kuroo se sintió complacido del logro.

—Qué idiota... —murmuró Kenma, con afecto.

Y aunque lo siguiente le sorprendió, ni siquiera pensó en apartarse cuando Kenma se inclinó más hacia él, apretando sus dedos entrelazados mientras le besaba suave y brevemente en los labios. A él le supo a poco, porque le gustaba besar a Kenma de modo lento, suave y extremadamente duradero, pero era el primer beso que este le daba en un lugar que no fuera privado y lo valoró como se debía, seguramente sonriendo de ese modo algo bobo que sólo Kenma podía provocar en él.

—Entremos —añadió Kenma, luego de separarse de él y de también soltar sus manos.

Kuroo suspiró y ambos ingresaron a la estación de policía, saludando cortésmente al oficial que había en el escritorio del recibidor. Como se apreciaba desde afuera, el interior no era demasiado amplio y contaba con pequeños cubículos separados por planchas de madera que hacían de paredes, cada uno con un escritorio, una computadora y dos sillas del otro lado para las personas, y atendidos por un oficial.

Él le explicó al policía del recibidor lo ocurrido y que necesitaban cursar un reporte por extravío. El policía le dijo en cuál cubículo debían hacerlo, pero también les indicó que estaba ocupado y que tendrían que esperar. Kuroo le agradeció y ambos caminaron hacia ese cubículo para sentarse en las sillas de la pared opuesta y esperar ahí, pero a mitad de camino Kenma le sujetó por una manga y le indicó hacia el cubículo con expresión sorprendida.

—Mi mochila —musitó.

Kuroo siguió la dirección de su mirada y comprobó que era cierto. Frente al oficial había una pareja, con una chica que traía uniforme de preparatoria y otro que parecía universitario, y la chica tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras escribía algo en un formulario. Sobre la mesa, entre la pareja y el oficial, estaba la mochila blanca de Kenma, casi idéntica a la que este traía en la espalda.

Lo que siguió fue un caos y Kuroo lo recordaba de modo un tanto fragmentado. El chico se había dado cuenta primero de ellos, mientras Kenma se quitaba la mochila, y le había dicho rápidamente a la que parecía ser su novia. Esta había dejado el formulario a medio llenar para ponerse de pie y Kenma había parecido un poco abrumado por las palabras atropelladas que soltó ella, tanto cuestionándole como agradeciéndole, pero al menos Kenma había conseguido disculparse entre murmullos de modo más o menos apropiado. Sin embargo, el oficial les hizo llenar igualmente los formularios para realizar el proceso adecuadamente y él esperó a Kenma con paciencia, aliviado de que aquello estuviera solucionándose.

Luego los oficiales les habían hecho preguntas sobre el contenido de sus mochilas para asegurarse de que eran los dueños, y cuando la chica, aparte de los cuadernos y el maquillaje, mencionó una cajita pequeña con chocolate de San Valentín casero, Kuroo no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Sobre todo al ver cómo ella, muy avergonzada, lo sacaba de la mochila en cuanto se la entregaron para extendérselo a quien era su novio, quien pareció igualmente avergonzado al aceptarlo, pero también muy feliz.

Luego de finalizar todo, y de intercambiar disculpas y agradecimientos, los cuatro salieron de la estación de policía y se fueron por distintas direcciones. Kenma había comprobado rápidamente el interior de su mochila y le había dicho que todo estaba en orden, así que él se sentía mucho más tranquilo. Había sido sincero al decirle que para él San Valentín no se había arruinado, pero era infinitamente mejor que todo hubiese terminado solucionándose antes del final del día.

La estación del tren estaba bastante llena, pero a ninguno pareció importarle mucho. Kenma lucía sensiblemente más tranquilo que antes, luego del mal trago, pero a él le preció notar cierto nerviosismo en su expresión a ratos y lo sorprendió un par de veces mirándolo de reojo. Sin embargo, no quiso decir nada y ambos subieron a un vagón demasiado atestado de personas, pero se hicieron con el rincón junto a la puerta y entre los primeros asientos, y Kuroo se encargó de proteger a Kenma del resto de las personas con su cuerpo, interponiéndose entre ellos y los demás como un escudo.

Era miércoles, Kenma tenía clases al día siguiente y él también, aunque no demasiado temprano. A mitad del camino le comunicó a Kenma, quien parecía algo más nervioso, que había decidido ir a quedarse con él esa noche. No llevaba ropa de cambio o pijama, pero tampoco las necesitaba; tenía suficientes prendas coladas en el armario de Kenma y su departamento quedaba tan cerca del campus que podría pasar a cambiarse de camino a clases. Este lució algo aliviado y asintió.

El camino desde la estación donde se bajaban hasta la casa de Kenma, y la de sus propios padres, no era demasiado extenso, así que lo recorrieron a paso rápido, muy pegados el uno contra el otro. Casi llegando, Kenma le contó que sus padres no estaban, que llegaban a la noche siguiente, y Kuroo sintió una ligera esperanza hormigueando en su estómago. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin tocar a Kenma más allá de besos y abrazos, entre los exámenes de mitad de semestre suyos y los de ingreso del otro, y su cuerpo pareció repentinamente consciente de ello. Quizá, si hacia las cosas del modo correcto... realmente esperaba poder hacerlo.

La casa les recibió con una calidez que se agradecía debido a la calefacción con temporizador. Incluso el suelo se sintió cálido contra sus pies cuando se descalzó en el recibidor para seguir a Kenma al interior, hasta la cocina. Kuroo entendió la indirecta y guardó la caja de donas en la nevera, y apenas cerró esta Kenma volvió a caminar, esta vez escaleras arriba y aún trayendo la mochila en la espalda, y él le volvió a seguir tal vez demasiado manso, pero sólo en apariencia, porque sus ojos seguían la aún mullida figura de Kenma de modo casi depredador y su cerebro, yendo más allá, lo rememoraba sin ninguna tela sobre la suave piel.

Cuando lo alcanzó en la habitación, Kenma ya había dejado la mochila sobre la cama, se estaba sacando el abrigo y casi al momento lo guardó en el armario. Verle seguir luego con el bléiser azul marino y después con los dos suéter podía ser cómico si lo imaginaba como una cebollita quitándose las capas, pero su cabeza sólo estaba llena de pensamientos sobre su novio desnudándose para él. Los movimientos no eran sensuales, seguramente Kenma no buscaba serlo, pero la acción en sí ya lo era lo suficiente para Kuroo.

Luego de unos segundos embobado decidió quitarse también la cazadora y la dejó en el respaldo de la silla del escritorio. Después, aún mirándolo de reojo, se acercó a la cama para sentarse y comenzar a registrar la mochila hasta sacar la caja del videojuego desde la bolsa de la tienda donde lo habían comprado. No le sonaba demasiado, pero era una caja bonita, metálica, y decía contener el CD del videojuego, unas figuras y dos libros, uno de guía y otro de ilustraciones. Era una buena compra si se trataba de un coleccionista o adicto a esos juegos.

—Ahora entiendo bien por qué te angustiaba tanto perder la mochila, además de por tus partidas y cartuchos viejos —comentó él, intentando hacerse el distraído y fingir que no le había mirado el trasero de modo demasiado directo por mucho tiempo cuando Kenma se volteó hacia él.

Era cierto, el juego lo valía. Él ni siquiera se había fijado demasiado al realizar la compra por internet, simplemente había accedido al link enviado por Kenma y había visto la gran cifra desaparecer de su cuenta bancaria con resignación luego de comprarlo.

—Uhm...sí. Pero no sólo era por ello...no quería perderla porque andaba trayendo algo importante —confesó Kenma. Él le dirigió una mirada un tanto confundida, sin saber qué podría ser tan importante, y Kenma se acercó para sentarse en la cama al otro lado de la mochila y meter su mano hasta sacar dos cosas que parecían amuletos, porque estaban envueltas en dos bolsitas de tela roja brillante que podían colgarse de los extremos de la cinta que las cerraba—. Esto.

No era un amuleto comprado en templo, eso lo supo en seguida por la apariencia de la tela y el tamaño pequeño, más cuadrado que rectangular. Kuroo dejó la caja del videojuego de vuelta en la mochila y tomó una bolsita que tenía bordada una «T» en negro, a diferencia de la otra, que tenía una «K». Cuando la abrió, impulsado por la curiosidad y porque lo que contenía no pesaba casi nada, se sintió más confundido todavía; lo que contenía era un trébol de cuatro hojas, no demasiado grande, plastificado en un cuadrito bastante grueso.

—¿Un trébol? Es de la suerte y eso pero... ¿por qué es tan importante? Y, ¿por qué tiene una «T»? —cuestionó él.

Mientras hablaba Kenma había abierto el otro amuleto y sacó un cuadrado plástico igual que el que él tenía en la mano, pero su trébol lucía menos verde y el tallo, que era muy largo, estaba enroscado en un pequeño círculo.

—Supongo que no lo recuerdas. Fue hace muchos años, la verdad... no estoy seguro, creo que cuando yo tenía como siete años. Fuimos con tus padres a un parque techado a pasar un día de invierno y era San Valentín también. Tú estabas demasiado empecinado en conseguir suerte para un examen que tenías, porque si pasabas con buena nota tu papá iba a comprarte una Molten profesional, y te lanzaste a buscar un trébol en un montón de ellos. Estuviste horas —recalcó Kenma, con una sonrisita curvándole los labios, mientras recuerdos algo borrosos acudían a su propia cabeza—. Al final lo encontraste y estabas muy feliz... pero entonces tu padre le hizo un regalo de San Valentín a tu madre, un anillo, y tú le preguntaste que por qué era eso. No recuerdo bien sus palabras, pero más o menos te dijo que era un regalo especial, en una fecha especial, que buscaba transmitirle a tu madre que quería estar junto a ella para siempre. Y... entonces tú llegaste e hiciste esto y me lo pusiste en un dedo, diciendo que era para que estuviese contigo «siempre, siempre».

Para cuando Kenma terminó de hablar él estaba un poco rojo y había recordado todo. Tenía la imagen en mente, de él, dentro de su inocencia, deseando que Kenma nunca se alejara de su lado. Porque era un chico solitario, introvertido y hasta antipático a veces, pero también tenía unas sonrisas escasas y bonitas, era muy inteligente, sincero y, una vez abría su corazón, también era preocupado y buen amigo. Y él hubiese dado lo que fuera, incluso a esa edad, por conseguir mantenerlo junto a él.

—Ya veo... ¿y este? —preguntó en un murmullo, aún fuera de juego, mientras observaba el trébol que tenía en sus propias manos.

Esta vez fue Kenma quien pareció avergonzado y rehizo el amuleto mientras desviaba la mirada.

—Bueno... yo quería darte uno igual. Porque seguro para ti no significó lo mismo; después de todo, éramos unos niños. Pero, uhm... para mí significó mucho. Creo que desde ese día me gustaste... aunque no me di cuenta hasta mucho más grande —aclaró Kenma—. Y quería... entregarte un poco de suerte, antes de tus últimos exámenes a fin de mes. Al igual que decirte en una fecha especial, con un regalo especial, que quiero que, uhm... ya sabes.

«Que estemos juntos para siempre», completó él en su cabeza. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios por completo y apenas se dio tiempo para rearmar a medias su propio amuleto antes de arrebatarle a Kenma el otro de las manos, dejándolos ambos en la mesita de noche, y bajó al suelo la mochila de modo bastante torpe para después lanzarse despreocupadamente sobre el otro, empujándole hasta atraparle contra la cama.

—Lo estaremos. No te vas a librar de mí, no lo ibas a hacer antes y mucho menos lo harás después de esto —sentenció él.

Kenma no alcanzó a quejarse y él se apoderó de su boca con un beso hambriento, pero también lleno de cariño, de amor. Un beso que poco a poco dio paso a algo más de parte de ambos, donde Kenma le correspondió con la misma intensidad y él disfrutó de sentirse amado mientras le comenzaba a desvestir y también era desvestido. Poco a poco, cada uno deseando más, y tomando más, del otro. De la persona que tanto querían.

Y poco después, mientras le hacía el amor lenta y profundamente pero también de modo considerando, jadeando contra su boca igualmente abierta como si respirara de su aliento, Kuroo pensó que sí, ese día no había resultado lleno de tantos detalles, o al menos no de su parte. Pero había sido un detalle suyo, muchos años atrás, el que les había unido, a través de un anillo de trébol. Y era otro detalle así, de parte de Kenma, que también a través de un trébol le confirmaba aquella noche de San Valentín que ambos deseaban estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas.


End file.
